User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 8: Don't Tread On Me
' Don't Tread On Me' is the eighth chapter of my twentieth fanfiction, "Wrath of the Bloody Crow". In this chapter, Altair and Antal have the prisoner exchange. I hope you like this chapter. This is probably one of the best chapters in this story. You start seeing even more of me in Altair in this chapter. Also, today is a very special day. It happens to be my birthday. Don't Tread On Me The time had come. Gehrman and I brought Antal's wife to the cemetary in the Forbidden Woods, where the exchange would take place. We stood near the entrance of the cemetary, facing the opposite entrance. We were very close to Byrgenwerth, which I hadn't thought about in quite a while. Antal's wife stood between the two of us, and I had my right hand on her left shoulder, trying to keep her calm. We waited for almost an hour. It was almost nighttime, and the sun was setting. I had my Repeating Pistol in my left hand, and Gehrman had his blunderbuss in his left hand. We were starting to grow impatient. But then, they arrived. Antal and his companions were escorting Maria. They stopped, and Antal nodded while looking at me. I did the same, and whispered in his wife's ear. Altair: Go. She started walking forward slowly. Antal threw Maria on the ground, but she quickly got up, and started walking toward us. Gehrman and I pointed our guns at Antal and his friends. They all took out their guns, and pointed them at us. Antal and Ronan both had Repeating Pistols like me, and Morrak had a Ludwig's Rifle. As Maria and Antal's wife walked slowly, I was sweating underneath my helmet. Gehrman and I were both very nervous. The whole experience lasted only two minutes, but it felt a lot longer than that. Every movement made on both sides made my heart jump. One wrong move, and chaos would ensue. I did my best to stay under control. Gehrman was also sweating, but not as much as I was. When Maria had made it to our side of the cemetary, she hugged me, and I wrapped my right arm around her. When Antal's wife made it to the other side of the cemetary, they all left quickly. Gehrman, Maria, and I went back to Gehrman's workshop. I took off my helmet, and set it down on one of the tables. Maria leaned her back against the altar, and sat down. She'd been hiding her face the entire journey back. Now I could see her face clearly. Antal had beaten her badly. Her right eye was black, she had a massive, black, star-shaped bruise on her left cheek, and her bottom lip was busted in three different places. It was very obvious that she had been crying a lot, because the area around her eyes was red. She also had bags under her eyes. Seeing her like this almost made me and Gehrman cry. We both tried to fight back tears. I felt terrible. Altair: I'm sorry, Maria. She was breathing very rapidly. I put both of my hands on her shoulders. Altair: Hey, it's okay. Take your time. You're safe now. She hesitated for a few seconds. She tried to say something, but it didn't come out as actual words. I put my face against hers, and made a shushing sound, trying to calm her down. Altair: Calm down. You're safe. No one's gonna hurt you again. Relax. I pulled my head back, and grabbed her left hand with my right hand. Maria closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and looked me in my eyes. She spoke slowly. Maria: Antal's friends kidnapped me. Apparently, he told them to do the opposite of that. He was being hospitable at first. He was actually kind of nice, aside from being a perverted shit head. Gehrman and I exchanged a look of confusion. Maria never curses. At least, not when we're with her. I looked back at Maria. She continued talking. Maria: He was nice. Until I asked him why he betrayed Micolash. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I could see the tears in her eyes. Her voice started cracking. Altair: What happened after that? Maria: He told me that he wants to take over the School. He thinks that Micolash is unworthy to lead. In a blind rage, I tried to attack him, but he smacked me, and I fell to the ground. Then, he kicked me in the mouth, which knocked me out. While I was unconscious... She stuttered uncontrollably. Altair: Did he.....? Maria: Yes. He did. When I woke up, I tried to attack him again, but I wasn't fast enough. He told me that his father abused him when he was a child. He has mental problems. He knocked me out again. He gagged my mouth, and tied my hands together. He allowed his friends to..... She started crying very hard. I gave her a hug, and whispered in her left ear. Altair: You need to tell us what happened. I know that it's hard, but you have to. I stopped hugging her. She seemed to have calmed down a good bit. She stopped crying, and her voice sounded much more calm. She spoke extremely slowly, trying to stay calm. Maria: Ronan and Morrak raped me. Repeatedly. I lost count of how many times. When Antal made them stop, he.... he took my necklace. Hearing that last part pushed me over the edge. I stood up, walked behind the altar, and tried to calm down. I took out my sword, and took a deep breath. I yelled, and started violently lashing out at the wall. Maria stood up, walked behind me, and grabbed both of my arms. Maria: Altair, please calm down. I broke free from her grasp, and put my sword back in its scabbard. I turned around, and sat down, leaning my back against the wall. I took a few deep breaths. Altair: We're going to kill all three of those sons of bitches. Gehrman: Yes. We will. And you're fixing my wall. Altair: No I'm not. Credits Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it, and can't wait to read your comments. Have a great day. I have to turn my laptop back into the school on Monday, so I won't be able to publish chapters as frequently then, but I'll still be able to. There's something that I've been meaning to say. In this story, Gehrman is a lot younger than he is in the game. He's about in his mid thirties. I also picture him as Timothy Olyphant. Accent included. Category:Blog posts